Jack Frost X Reader
by slightlyoutcastgirl
Summary: A story of how your and Jack's love develops. I take suggestions.
1. The Hooded Stranger

**Hi guys, Courtney here! I haven't posted on this site in a year and I have a few stories that I need to finish, which I'll do in the Summer holidays. Anyway I wrote a Jack X Reader fanfic because I think you and Jack make the perfect couple ;p Anyway you are around about 17 years old in this and this story in set before the The Rise Of The Guardians film, so you are the first person to see Jack! Yay for you! Moving on… (e/c) means eye colour and (f/n) means first name. Hope you enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jack Frost nor you. Jack Frost belongs to DreamWorks and You belong to You **

You looked at the clock: 3AM. You should really get to sleep earlier, but there was something about snuggling up in a blanket with a hot cocoa on a cold winter night which had always seemed really enticing to you. You had just decided to watch a film when your window suddenly flew open, allowing an icy breeze to flow around your room. You quickly got up to close it when you saw something peculiar balanced on the telephone lines. What was it? You squinted your eyes to try and see clearly into the snowy, dark sky and that's when you realised that it was a boy! He wore a blue hoodie, but you could not see any of his features, as his hood was covering his face, other than the sparkling blue eyes, which now met your gaze. The boy had seemed to be talking to himself beforehand, but now he had got up and decided to walk along the lines. He noticed your gaze following him and cautiously came closer to your window. He walked up to you as if he was approaching a timid deer: quiet, steady and slowly. When he finally reached your window he just stood there examining you.

"Hello?" he said.

You were so surprised that you didn't answer his 'hello' and just stared at him blankly. His eyes began to fill up with tears and his head hung low. "I knew it was too good to be true…" he muttered to himself, while pulling his hood down. For the first time you saw his pale skin, his perfectly shaped eyebrows, his soft – looking lips, his pale skin. You figured he deserved a reply as you had not given him one yet.

"Hello," you whispered.

This suddenly caught the boy's attention and he looked up into your (e/c) eyes with hopefulness. This was when you noted that the boy seemed to be around the age of 17, the same age as you.

"Y – You heard me?" he questioned, surprised.

You nodded a response. You saw the corner of his lips being tugged into a smile, as he blinked in disbelieve.

"C-Can you see me?" he asked excitedly.

You responded with a smile "Of course I can see you."

The boy laughed before doing a back flip on the spot, which made you terrified that he was going to fall. You grabbed him by his collar and pulled him into your room quickly, in fear for his safety. "What are you doing?!" he exclaimed panicked. He was clearly surprised by your sudden outburst to pull him towards you, which caused him to fall through your window and landing directly on top of you.

"Ummph!" you complained as the heavy stranger landed on top of you.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he quickly climbed off from on top of you.

"Yeah, just fine," you replied, rubbing your elbow.

"Well now that I know that you're fine can I enquire as to why you grabbed me like that?"

"I thought you were going to fall!" you said defensively.

"Well because of you I did fall – I fell onto you … mind you there are worse places to fall,"

"And what do you mean by that?!" you snapped at the white haired teen.

"I never caught you name..." the boy said, clearly changing the subject. You decided to let it go.

"(f/n)" you replied, eager to find out who this mysterious boy was, however he didn't reply with his name like you expected and avoided the question when asked. Instead he sat down at your desk and opened up your laptop. "Hey did I say you could open that?!" you barked.

"Calm down, calm down," he laughed, "I just want to check something."

You stood back and tapped your foot impatiently. "What were you even doing out there?" you asked.

"Jack frost?" you heard the teen say.

"What?"

"Why were you searching Jack Frost?" he enquired. You had forgotten to log out from your last session and the last page you were on was displayed on the laptop screen: The Great Guardians – Jack Frost.

"Oh that's nothing," you say, embarrassed, as you close your laptop quickly, but he persists,

"No tell me, why were you researching Jack Frost?!"

You sigh, "You'll laugh at me…"

"No I won't. I promise."

You pause for a moment before replying, "I've always believed in Jack Frost, ever since I was a little kid. Everyone makes fun of me now for believing in him because I'm 'too old to believe in silly things.' I was trying to find evidence online to prove he existed; to prove everyone wrong."

The pale boy seemed to be debating something in his head before exclaiming, "Well I guess you're in luck!" Before you had the chance to respond he raised the staff – like stick he was carrying with him and to your surprise a bright light shot upwards and snow rained down all around your bedroom. You stared at the boy in awe, "You just made it snow!"

"I know!"

"In my room!"

"I know!"

"…You're… You're Jack Frost!"

"I know" Jack laughed coyly, as he rubbed the back of his neck. Much to his surprise you flung your arms around him and locked him in a tight embrace,

"You're real!" you said, tears streaming down your face, "I'm not crazy, I knew it was true! You just had to be real!"

Jack wrapped his arms around your waist, 'You believed in me!' he thought, "You actually believed…'

**So what do you think? Do you want more? If so then suggestions are encouraged because I am terrible with coming up with ideas. Constructive criticism encouraged. I just want to take this moment to say thank you for reading this story and have a good rest of day ;D Bye! 3**


	2. Nightmares

**OK, I'm posting this chapter today just like I promised! I'll send you people who reviewed a message to let you know this is up, as I don't think you've followed the story, which is cool, but I would prefer it if you did, so you don't miss out ;) Anyway thanks to Angelwarrior09 for the suggestion and to starry-lightning :D (f/n) means first name (in case you didn't know)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jack Frost nor you. Jack Frost belongs to DreamWorks and You belong to You**

You both remained this way for a few minutes, before Jack finally pulled away, "Who'd have thought the first person to be able to see me would be a teenager?" he laughed to himself.

"I'm the first person to see you?" you questioned.

"Yes," Jack paused, "… everybody else just regarded my existence as 'just an expression." His voice broke slightly as he spoke and you could see him trying to hold back the flow of tears, which threatened to flow down his beautiful, pale face. You couldn't imagine how horrible that must be; to be alone for what could have been an eternity; how scared and weak, tired and upset, unimportant and nervous Jack must have been feeling, but as you watched him wipe his tears away you saw him smile at you: a smile filled with hope, with promises, with relief, with achievement, with content, with freedom and with love.

"What are you staring at?" he asked, curiously.

"Nothing… it's just that you're so special Jack," you say as you stare into his gorgeous ice orbs, "And I love you for it."

You really wish you hadn't said that last part out loud, Jack was now just staring at you, dumbfounded. There was utmost silence in your cosy bedroom, but it was hard to tell if the silence was uncomfortable or not. Jack seemed to be studying you as you turned around and walked over to your bed. You could feel his eyes burning into the back of your head, "I'm, uh, going to go to b-bed now…" you stuttered, "so, yeah, you might want to leave or something," you say whilst looking at the ground.

"Aw. Really?" he complains whilst giving you puppy dog eyes, "I'd hate to leave you so soon."

You thought for a moment. Would it be such a bad idea to let him stay? It's not like he's some random boy, he's Jack Frost for goodness sake! Surely it would be cruel to send him away, especially as this is the first conversation he's had with a human in centuries. He probably wants this moment to last forever, and who are you to not allow his wishes? Anyway you had been having awful nightmares recently, which was partly the reason for you staying up as late as possible: to avoid sleep. You cringed as you thought about the fear you felt alone at night in the dark. You decided it would be better for the both of you if Jack stayed.

"You can stay," you muttered, not wanting to sound too eager as if to scare him off. A huge grin spread across his face before he decided to begin climbing into your bed. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" you started, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Getting into bed," he replied, confused by your sudden outburst.

"You're not even going to take me to dinner first?" you tease. Jack quickly caught on and his skin flushed a slight pink, which you weren't even sure was possible.

"No… I-I didn't mean like that (f/n)! I swear!" he protested. You laughed at his embarrassment, but you couldn't help thinking that maybe he should sleep with you. No, not in that way obviously, but he has to sleep somewhere! I mean it's not like he vampire or something like that, right?

"Wait, do you even sleep?" you questioned.

"Of course!" he replied with a hint of cockiness, "I'm a winter sprite not a vampire (f/n)"

You laughed to yourself briefly at the fact that you and Jack had had similar thoughts before eventually deciding that it was ok to let him sleep in your bed. It's not like anything would happen and he would most likely enjoy the comfort of being near someone of whom he can talk to. You sighed before allowing him to climb into your bed next to you. You switched off the bedside lamp and lay in silence. You knew perfectly well that this silence was awkward, but neither you nor Jack made any attempt to make conversation.

After about 10 minutes you heard Jack turn around to face you,

"(f/n)" he whispered, "Are you awake?"

You murmured a response, "Yes, why?"

"Nothing, It's just your shaking. Are you cold? If so, I'm not exactly helping, would you like me to get out?"

"No!" you shout back almost immediately,

"Calm down," you hear Jack comfort you, "What's wrong?" You turn to face Jack and try to stop yourself from breaking down in front of him, so you nestle your face into his chest instead. He soothingly rubs your back as he waits for a response.

"Nightmares…" you sniff, as you snake your arms around his torso.

Jack's eyes, widened, "Pitch," you heard him whisper,

"Huh? What?" you sniff.

"Oh, um, nothing (f/n)," he hesitates slightly, "Just try and get some sleep, ok beautiful? I promise I'll keep you safe,"

"But Jack-" you cry. You were so scared to fall asleep, for the nightmares to take over.

"Shh, it's ok, you're going to be just fine," he interrupts you, "you have to believe in me."

"Ok Jack, I believe in you" you respond as you move closer to him until his cold skin can be felt through your pyjamas, but you didn't care, you felt safe with Jack and that's all that mattered.

**That's this chapter done :D As you may be able to tell I have added some quotes and references from the movie into this fanfic ;) I added the mention of Pitch as if you guys want a long story I can expand that, however if you would prefer a shorter story then I can just brush it aside, so it's up to you! Amy suggestions are encouraged because I am terrible with coming up with ideas. Constructive criticism encouraged. I just want to take this moment to say thank you for reading this story and have a good rest of day :3 Goooodbyeee 3**


End file.
